gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smurfynz
Back to top -- New Message -- My Talk Archives 2015 *March 2015 *February 2015 *January 2015 2014 *December 2014 *November 2014 *October 2014 *September 2014 GTAWikia_Crew_Cars_GTAV_smurfynz.jpg Smurfynz's_mantra.jpg ---- April 2015 Crew Logos Can I ask how you got a crew logo / emblem that big on a GTA V car? I can only get it about a quarter of that size using the entire pallet on the logo / emblem maker (talk) | ( ) 19:05, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Sultan RS The Sultan RS image has been removed from the infobox. Policy states that a vehicle that has been modified cannot be used in infoboxes or articles, however, because the Sultan can be modified to be an adaptation of the RS, I'll keep the angle shots on there. Leo68 (talk) 01:31, April 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Edit check This statement actually wasn't a fact. It is true that some vehicles cause (temporary) bugs, but it is untrue that they corrupt the save file. 10:35, April 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: PC/Laptop Thanks so much for the advice Sean. With regards to the upgrade, I'm going to see if my parents will upgrade the GPU on my laptop, as there's this guy we know who can upgrade hardware for very reasonable prices, as he upgraded our main PC about three years ago. If it proves cheaper to buy a new laptop, my birthday is coming up next month so I may use any money I may receive to put it towards a new laptop. Thanks again for your advice though, I'll bear it in mind :) SJWalker (talk) 22:58, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Uploading Image Hi Smurfy, Sorry for bothering you! I was trying to upload an image and accidentally gave it the wrong name leading to that whole mix up. So I re-uploaded the image with a specific title to fix the issue. I didn't mean to muck up the licencing - don't quite know how this all happened. I'll be more careful with names in the future! Enigma24 (talk) 02:40, April 5, 2015 (UTC) "Structure" Template Hello! Sorry that I haven't been active in the past few days, my computer's been acting up a bit, making it difficult to go online regularly. When I have gotten on the Wiki though, I've been looking through pages such as the Rotterdam Tower page, the Oram Bridge page; just pages meant for structures in the GTA games. As I've been looking through the pages, I thought that we should have a template for them, as I think that they warrant one due to the sheer amount of notable buildings, bridges, and non-safehouse homes. That's just an idea, tell me what you think and have a good Easter! Mortsnarg (talk) 15:27, April 5, 2015 (UTC) : I agree, something like a navigation at the botton for "Landmarks in the HD Universe", "Landmarks in the 3D Universe", or something. Even an infobox if possible, that latter option may be a tricky idea to succeed on though. (talk) | ( ) 15:33, April 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I agree with the navbox idea at least, certainly. With regards to an infobox though, I think two seperate boxes would be needed (one for bridges and one for buildings). How much information you'd get out of them though (length/height, number of lanes etc) is a tough one. It's a great idea though, and I wouldn't rule it out, though we'd need the opinions of more users to see what they think and how it could be done. SJWalker (talk) 15:41, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Every time I look at this discussion I end up on a different side of the fence... that's why I haven't replied before now... not to mention I have to reply here rather than on 3 other talk pages... :::*Nav template, sure that's probably OK (I'm not actually a fan of them myself) - who defines what is or is not a "landmark" though?. :::*The infobox, there could be a one-size-fits-all "Landmark" template that changes depending on man-made or natural feature so you can include buildings (height), bridges (height/length), waterfalls, mountains etc. ::::Needs more thought and discussion I feel. smurfy (coms) 07:30, April 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Templates Yeah, I guess that would work. I don't know how to make it say Beverage or what not from typing in the type section though. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:02, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Do you know how to have userboxes on your pages without fucking up the text on the page. If you can, can you sort it on my user page? Leo68 (talk) 22:45, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks that looks better now. Leo68 (talk) 02:35, April 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Lol I bet that feels weird. You weren't even Patroller then, and I was only a Patroller then. Amazing what seven months will do. Leo68 (talk) 03:52, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Opportunity Greetings! This is Jorge from Wikia. I'm reaching out to you a few other admins about a potential promotion opportunity I wanted to run by you and your GTA community. To help spotlight your community and celebrate the release of GTA V on PC, we are considering partnering with Nvidia to host an expert blog post about how to mod your PC to get the most out of GTA V's fancy new graphics. Our hope is that we could get your permission to promote the blog using a mainpage and article page promotion module. We would put it up ourselves and take it down after a few week or a month (how long its promoted is negotiable). Is this something you think is possible? Let me know when you can by leaving me a message on my talk page! All the best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 22:15, April 7, 2015 (UTC) I thougt thas "Bugstars Equipment was NOT unlocked by Daddy's Little Girl and BZ Gas Grenades was NOT unlocked by Daddy's Little Girl"? Puiterken (talk) 12:24, April 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: RockstarPress contributions Thanks for the support Sean. I'm in the process of removing most of the "advertising", though I fear there won't be much else left in the article. However, the gallery will still be up there, and will hopefully explain much more. SJWalker (talk) 22:28, April 13, 2015 (UTC) redwood talk Why did you delete almost every talk message for Redwood cigerettes we were doing nothing wrong we were just talkingTevanoRCMP (talk) 12:56, April 14, 2015 (UTC) deleted due to my understanding of why its been deletedTevanoRCMP (talk) 13:17, April 14, 2015 (UTC) PC Mission Walkthroughs Hey, I had a chat on the Live Chat, a user suggested we add the PC Mission Walkthroughs given by GTASeriesVideos on youtube, at first, i thought it was a good idea, but I think it's only like the original, versions. FPS comes as a separate video feature as it is a different perspective. So, what do you think? Should we have PC Walkthroughs on mission pages? (talk) | ( ) 13:38, April 14, 2015 (UTC) UPDATE: I Honestly don't think there's a enough of a significant difference of graphical/quality/gameplay/features to go through with Mission Walkthroughs of PC version. We could do videos of the 4K or 60FPS, though. (talk) | ( ) 19:47, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Gear Navbox Hey Smur. Can you please create an gear navbox like you did with the gear infobox? All the gear equipment is included in the weapon navbox with is misleading. So far we can include: Parachute, Thermite Bomb, Rebreather, Night Vision, Thermal Vision, Scuba Suit and Earpiece. If you agree, tell me so I can delete the gear from each weapon navbox. Thanks. - [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 15:01, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :Alright. I'm on a cellphone now, so I will try to do this tomorrow. :I saw your discussion with Monkey about the video walkthroughs, may I ask, do we still have to keep this IGN videos here? Tom said that the wikia had some fondness with IGN, so they should use their videos where ever possible, but their videos lack so much when compared to the GTASeries videos. :PS: Yeah, I was blocked here on day one thanks to this walkthroughs. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 00:06, April 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: PC Hi Sean. Alas no, I am not. My laptop spent two days downloading the game, but when it came to starting up, even the "safe mode" (with reduced graphics) wouldn't play the game at all. My parents have now decided it's time to cut our losses and replace my current laptop. I've seen this one which looks pretty powerful and at a good price, so we're going to run the rule over it in the near future. SJWalker (talk) 23:18, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Rockstar Editor Hey Sean, I asked WildBrick about the Rockstar Editor, what I asked was, when you start the editor and choose a different character/pedestrian/animal, you actually control them? I'd like to see Jimmy, Devin Weston and Amanda (?) being controlled via Editor if possible :p I even asked him if he was going to make any video related to this. (talk/ /blog) 01:57, April 17, 2015 (UTC) : That is so cool! I never thought that the PC version would bring something so interesting other than graphics! I'd make lots of videos :D (talk/ /blog) 02:19, April 17, 2015 (UTC) GTA Online DLC Cars DLC cars do spawn online. http://i.imgur.com/969d66J.jpg http://i.imgur.com/8aqEa9w.jpg TheAdmiester (talk) 03:49, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: "Proof" That isn't a modded lobby. They're screenshots of the PC version which as of yet cannot have car spawning modified online. There are also videos of the Pigalle being driven into LSC and denied because they had trackers on them, videos from the Xbox One/PS4 version which again cannot be modded at all. I'd like to see your reasoning as to why you jumped to the conclusion of it being a modded lobby when there is no proof. TheAdmiester (talk) 04:10, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Yes they do. I showed you screenshot proof of it happening on an unmodded game. What is your source of the claim that they don't spawn online? I've shown the proof of my statement. TheAdmiester (talk) 04:44, April 17, 2015 (UTC)